Iriē
Iriē is the mysterious aide of the minister of Nashuan, but in secrecy, he is the leader of the Dracule, the Daraku and the conspirator of numerous attempts to breach Mikuni to spread the D-virus. Appearance Iriē has blonde spiky hair that is usually combed to one side with bright blue eyes and various tattoos on both sides of his face, all of which are usually obscured by his Daraku outfit, consisting of various bandages wrapped around his body, a long cape wrapped around his neck with a hood, striped pants, boots, and a rice hat. During his trip to Mikuni under the guise of the ministers aide, Iriē wore a tied long red scarf on the back of his hair, a white long sleeve jacket open down to his chest with red trim, blue leather strips tying down his sleeves, two coat tails, blue bracers up to his wrists with iron knuckles, two mechanical claw like fingers on his right hand, two blue belts, a dark blue skirt with brown boots and gold trim. Personality Iriē has been shown to be manipulative and very cunning in his approach to spreading the D-virus, capable of persuading even members of VIUS. However, if things where to stray away from his plans, Iriē would show a much more ruthless and menacing personality. Abilities As the leader of the Dracules and also being a high master and the wielder of the Obsidian Eye, Iriē has supernatural and super human powers that put him at the top of the Daraku hierarchy. *Obsidian Eye: Contrary to the golden appearance and powers of the Dragon Eye, Iriē possesses his own unique supernatural power known as the Obsidian Eye, a blackened eye he can awaken which is capable of bending the wills of others to his own. *Brontokinesis: A subsidiary power of the Obsidian Eye, Iriē is capable of shocking both humans and dracules from his eye into submission with little effort, however it is only used when he is agitated. *Mnemokinesis: Using his supernatural powers, Iriē was capable of not only infiltrating Mikuni, but tricking the Minister of Nashuan as his personal body guard. *Telepathy: During his infiltration to Mikuni, Iriē was capable of telepathically contacting his teammates deeper inside Mikuni's core while he watched the Exhibition Tournament, as well as being given the mark to perform the operation by getting a cut on his wrist via his comrade. *Hypnosis: By focusing his powers and touching an unwary victim, Iriē is capable of lulling them into a deep sleep with ease. *Silver Tongue: Using his charisma, Iriē is capable of not only persuading both Dracules and Humans alike, as well as fooling them even without the use of Mnemokinesis. This was able to help gather an army of Dracules to attack Mikuni, form an alliance with a powerful family to smuggle Dracules into the city under the guise of bidding, and trick Futaba Sōsei into taking a drink laced with a powerful D-Virus. Trivia *Due to translation errors, the name is also spelled Iree, and Irie. *Though never explicitly stated, Iriē bears a striking resemblance to the former bearer of the Dragon Eye, from his blonde hair to the red diamond shaped tattoos on his right eye. It is unknown if the two are the same, and how Iriē would have not only survived giving the Dragon Eye to Kazuma, but also gaining the Obsidian Eye.